Who is your real love?
by RoryFan-Eliza
Summary: Es geht um Rorys Liebesprobleme. Die FF startet direkt nach der 4.Staffel. Vorerst Literati.
1. Der Spießrutenlauf

Teil 1: Der Spießrutenlauf  
"Mum beeil dich, wir wollen los!",rief Rory um Lorelai Beine zu machen. "Ich komme sofort!",war die Antwort aus dem Badezimmer. Sofort wurde dann zu 20 Minuten, bis Lore und Rory losgingen. Sie gingen durch die festlich geschmückten Straßen von Stars Hollow und staunten über die Veränderung, die es nur durch die Dekoration gegeben hatte. Im Zentrum angekommen hing ein großes Banner mit der Aufschrift: 88.Freudenfeuer in Stars Hollow. Mutter und Tochter passierten das Banner und ein tolles Bild tat sich auf. Um ein großes Feuer standen viele Menschen herum und unterhielten sich lebhaft oder beobachteten einfach nur das Feuer. Lorelai entdeckte Luke und schleppte Rory mit zu ihm. Luke und Lore küssten sich zärtlich und Luke legte seinen Arm um Lorelai. Rory grüßte Luke nur kurz und verschwand dann. Sie wollte die beiden frisch verliebten nicht beim Turteln stören. Also ging sie zum Kaffeestand und kaufte sich einen extra großen Kaffee. Sie wollte gerade wieder gehen, da sprach sie jemand an. "Hey Rory.", Sie drehte sich um. "Oh,hi Dean." Die beiden hielten ein wenig Smal Talk. Rory war sehr darauf bemüht nichts persönliches zu sagen und nicht auf die Nacht letzte Woche zu sprechen zu kommen. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ sie Dean mit den Worten: "Sorry, Mum wartet." stehen und ging zum Feuer. Jedoch gesellte sie sich nicht zu ihrer Mutter und Luke. Rory ging zu einer Stelle, wo niemand war, den sie kannte und dachte nach: "WIe soll es nur weitergehen? Ich muss doch mit Dean reden. Immerhin haben wir miteinander geschlafen! Aber...", Rory schrag in diesem Moment aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Jemand hatte sie angetickt. Sie hatte sich so sehr erschrocken. Und sie konnte nicht glauben, wer sie da eben angetickt hatte: Jess! Rory war völlig versteinert. Jess sprach sie an: "Hallo Rory." Rory war völlg perplex. Sie konnte nicht mehr, als einmal ihre Hand zum Gruß heben. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Bis dahin sagte keiner ein Wort. Jess, weil er Rory ansstarrte, so schön wie sie war und Rory, weil sie noch zu perplex war. Dann jedoch ging es wieder und sie sagte: "Jess. Was machst du denn hier?" Er lächelte sie an und antwortete: "Ich wohne ab jetzt wieder hier. Bei Luke und mache die Schule zu Ende." Das war zu viel für Rory. Sie murmelte nur: "Meine Mum wartet." und ging vom Feuer weg. Sie setzte sich in den leeren Pavillon verdaute ersteinmal, dass Jess nun wieder in Stars Hollow wohnen würde. Es lag ihr schwer im Magen, genauso schwer wie die Sache mit Dean. Sie wollte beide nicht wiedersehen, denn sie wusste nciht was sie ihnen sagen sollte. Also blieb Rory im Pavillon sitzen. Sie saß lange da, ihr Kaffee war leer und der Becher in einem Mülleimer neben der Bank und starrte den Mond an. Plötzlich erschien Tristan vor ihren Augen. Er ging auf sie zu. "Nein nicht du auch noch!", dachte Rory laut. Tristan lachte nur: "Begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?" Rory sagte nur etwas verdattert: "Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht. Hallo und was machst du hier?" Tristan schien dies nicht zu bemerken und antswortete fröhlich: "Ich habe die Militärschule beendet udn bin ab dem nächsten Semester in Yale." Wieder war Rory richtig durcheinander und wimmelte Tristan mit den Worten: "Sorry, meine Mum wartet." ab. Rory rannte in eine Seitenstraße und lehnte sich an eine Hauswand. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Sie hatte jetzt an einem Abend 3 Ex-Freunde von ihr getroffen, wobei sie mit Tristan nicht zusammen gewesen war, die beiden hattne sich nur geküsst. Mit Dean hatte Rory geschlafen und sich dann nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet ; Jess war einfach abgehauen obwohl sie noch zusammenwaren ; und Tristan wurde von seinem Vater zur Militärschule geschickt und so war der Kontakt abgebrochen nachdem sie sich geküsst hatten und Rory nicht wusste, was sie für ihn empfand. Das war doch verrückt! Sie konnte nicht an einem Abend gleich alle 3 treffen! Rory hatte nun so weit klaren Kopf gefasst, dass sie laufen konnte. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Mum und Luke, das Rory nach Hause gehen wollte. Sie war gerade auf dem Festplatz angekommen, als plötzlich Dean auf sie zukam. Er kam von links."Rory, ich muss mit dir reden!",rief er. Rory tat als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und ging weiter wobei sie stur gerade aus schaute. Doch von dort kam auf einmal Tristan: "Rory, ich muss mit dir reden!",rief auch er. Und Rory tat wieder so, als hätte sie in nicht bemerkt und ging nach rechts weiter. Aber von dort war Jess im anrollen. Auch er rief: "Rory, ich muss mit dir reden!",Rory drehte sich einmal ganz um sich herum. Links Dean, geradeaus Tristan und rechts Jess. Nur in der Richtung, aus der sie kam, war keiner. Also drehte sie sich dorthin und...


	2. Is it love?

Rory wollte so schnell wie möglich wegrennen. Aber wie hätte das ausgesehen? Sie war 19 und keine 14 mehr! Also guckte Rory sich nach ihrer Mum um. Sie war mit Luke am Kaffeestand. Also drehte Rory sich in Jess' Richtung und ging auf ihn zu. Jess lächelte sie an, doch Rory ging an ihm vorbei. Dean,Tristan und Jess guckten Rory verduzt an, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.  
Rory ging zu ihrer Mum und sagte: "Mum, ich möchte gehen." Lorelai guckte nur überascht und antwortete: "Rory Schätzchen, geh schon mal. Ich möchte noch bleiben und dann zu Luke."  
Lorelai wunderte sich, dass Rory schon gehen wollte. Eigentlich liebte sie das Freudenfeuer, wie alle anderen Veranstaltungen in Stars Hollow.  
_Na toll!_,dachte sich Rory. "Ok,bye ihr 2 und viel Spaß noch.", sagte sie enttäuscht.  
_Und was mach ich jetzt?_ Rory musste wieder an Jess vorbei, wenn sie nach Hause gehen wollte, die andere Seite war abgesperrt. Rory fasste sich und ermahnte sich selber. Dann kreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust, aber nur weil ihr kalt war. Rory ging an Jess vorbei und passierte zum 4. Mal an diesem Abend das Banner. Rory überhörte die Stimmen der 3 gezielt und summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin. Sie ging alleine durch die Straßen von Stars Hollow, niemand war ihr gefolgt.  
Zu Hause angekommen, schloss Rory erleichtert die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Kurz darauf klingelte das Telefon. Doch Rory fand es im Chaos, des Zimmer's ihrer Mum nicht und so wartete sie, bis der AB ranging.  
"Hey Rory, hier ist Dean. Bitte ruf mich an, ich muss mit dir reden!", lautete die Nachricht.  
Nun war Rory froh, das Telefon nicht gefunden zu haben. Da es immernoch verschollen war, nahm sie ihr Handy raus weil sie Lane anrufen wollte. "Sie haben eine neue Nachricht!", sagte eine automatsiche Stimme auf ihrem Handy. Also hörte Rory erst ihre Mobilbox ab.  
"Hi Rory,Tristan hier. Was war heute mit dir? Du warst so komisch? Ruf mich doch bitte mal an."  
_Na klasse!_, dachte Rory. Sie löschte die Nachricht, genau wie die von Dean. Dann zog sie Jacke und Schuhe aus, welche sie immernoch anhatte. Rory machte den Fernseher an und zappte lustlos durch das TV. Doch sie nahm nicht auf, was passierte. Rory war in Gedanken.  
Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür. Rory schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und machte den Fernseher aus. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
Rory konnte nicht glauben, wer dort vor ihr stand: Jess!  
Er sagte: "Hey Rory." Rory fragte nur skeptisch: "Was machs du denn hier?"  
"Hätte ich dich angerufen, wärst du sowieso nicht gekommen, also bin ich gekommen." Er ging an Rory vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Diese folgte ihm.  
"Rory.",begann er,"einfach weg zu gehen war der größte Fehler meines Lebens." Jess nahm Rory's Hände: "Ich liebe dich!",sagte er zärtlich.  
Rory wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Jess zog sie an sich und Rory konnte gar nichts tun, sie war wie gelähmt. Er hatte wirklich gesagt, dass er sie liebt! Jess!  
Jess näherte sich immer mehr Rory's Lippen. In diesem Moment brannten bei ihr alle Sicherungen durch. Rory konnte nicht anders, als dass sie ihm auch immer näher kam. Die Lippen der Beiden berührten sich und sie versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Jess hatte sie noch nie so sanft und zärtlich geküsst. Rory war glücklich in diesem Moment.  
Nach dem Kuss setzten sich die beiden auf's Sofa. Sie küssten sich immer wieder und nach einer Weile legten sie sich. Jess fuhr unter Rory's Oberteil...


	3. Was will ich?

Rory nahm Jess Hand unter ihrem Shirt weg. Sie wollte nicht weiter gehen, als küssen. Damals, bevor Jess verschwunden war, da wollte sie. Aber jetzt, nein. Rory wusste nicht warum das so war. Sie fragte es sich die ganze Zeit und auch Jess merkte, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte.

"Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte er sie und setzte sich auf. "Ich...ich weiß auch nicht. Lass es uns heute erstmal so belassen, ok?"

Sie sah Jess an, dass er sehr enttäuscht war, doch er nickte. Irgendwie tat er ihr Leid, aber sie konnte ja auch nichts dagegen machen.

Um die Stimmung wieder etwas auf zu lockern ging sie in die Küche und holte etwas zu trinken. Als sie wiederkam hatte Jess sich lässig auf die Couch gesetzt.

Rory ließ sich neben ihm nieder und er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Rory war erstaunt darüber, wie sehr ihr das gefiel. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. In diesem Moment genoss sie einfach nur seine Nähe. Die Beiden regten sich nicht und saßen einfach nur da. Das hatten sie noch nie getan. Irgendwann machte Rory die Augen auf. Sie lächelte Jess an.

"Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Mum kommt bestimmt gleich wieder.", sagte sie. Jess guckte erst komisch, willigte dann aber ein. "Ok, bye." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann.

Rory blieb verstört zurück. _War sie jetzt wieder mit Jess zusammen?_ Rory wusste es nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie mit Jess zusammen sein wollte. Klar, sie hatte es genossen und er hatte ihr schon gefehlt. Aber Rory konnte ihm nicht verzeihen. Noch nicht.

Sie wusste aber jetzt, was sie mit Dean machen sollte. Entschlossen griff Rory zum Telefon und wählte seine Nummer.

"Hallo, Dean hier?"

"Hi, hier ist Rory."

"Rory!", rief Dean.

"Ich, ich muss dir was sagen Dean."

"Eigentlich wollte ich dir was sagen, aber ok, du zuerst."

"Also, naja.", Rory wusste nicht genau, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, "Das was zwischen uns passiert ist, du weißt schon... es war falsch."

"Aber Rory!" ,Dean war sichtlich enttäuscht.

"Nein! Du bist mit Lindsay verheiratet und wir vergessen die Sache am Besten einfach."

Nach diesen Worten hängte Rory ein. Auch wenn nicht wusste was mit Jess war, sie wusste, dass es mit ihr und Dean nicht ging.

Rory zu Bett, doch an schlafen war nicht zu denken. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den wirklich verrückten Abend. _Was würde wohl noch kommen?_

Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür. „Ja?", Rory bemühte sich verschlafen zu klingen. Lorelai kam herein und setzte sich an Rory's Bett.

Lorelai platzte sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. „Ich habe Jess aus unserem Haus gehen sehen.", sagte sie. „Ja, er war hier.", antwortete Rory. „Und?", wollte Lore wissen.

„Wir haben uns geküsst, des Öfteren." „Ja und?", wiederholte sich Rory's Mutter.

„Wie und?", fragte Rory. „Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?" Rory antwortete ehrlich: „Nein. Ich meine, er wollte und eigentlich wollte ich auch. Aber irgendwie wollte ich auch nicht. Ach ich weiß auch nicht!" Lorelai gab sich leider noch immer nicht zufrieden: „Und was ist jetzt mit Dean, ich meine immerhin habt ihr miteinander geschlafen!"

Rory seufzte. „Ich habe ihn angerufen und gesagt, dass es nicht geht weil er verheiratet ist." Lorelai lächelte stolz. „Das war sehr vernünftig. Gute Nacht mein Schatz." Sie gab Rory einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand.

Rory legte sich wieder hin und wälzte sich hin und her. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Die ganze Nacht lang blieb sie wach und am nächsten Morgen tapste sie müde aus dem Bett.

„Mum! Luke's!", rief sie, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und Lore kam natürlich mit ins Diner.

Im Diner angekommen bestellten sich die 2 Kaffee, doch recht schnell ließ Lore Rory alleine und ging mit Luke in seine Wohnung. Da jemand bedienen musste, schickte Luke Jess runter.

Dieser ging sofort zu Rory, die am Tresen saß und Kaffee trank und küsste sie. „Hey du", sagte er und lächelte. Rory wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und lächelte zurück. Doch ihre Augen blieben kalt. Jess bemerkte dies Gott sei dank nicht, aber Rory war mehr als unwohl in ihrer Haut. _Für Jess sind wir also wieder zusammen_, dachte sie. Aber wollte sie mit Jess zusammen sein? Immer noch hatte Rory Zweifel. Um in keine peinliche Situation zu kommen verabschiedete Rory sich schnell. Wieder küssten sich die Beiden.

Einerseits genoss Rory diesen Kuss sehr, aber andererseits war ihr mulmig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob es falsch war ihn zu küssen.

Bevor Rory fuhr sagte sie noch ihrer Mum Tschüss und dann stieg sie in ihr Auto.

Auf der doch etwas längeren Autofahrt nach Yale dachte Rory wieder über ihr Liebesleben nach. Aber genauso wie in der letzten, schlaflosen Nacht kam sie zu keinem Ergebnis.

In Yale angekommen brachte Rory ihre Taschen ins Wohnheim und ging dann durch einen Korridor, auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria, denn sie hatte Hunger. Warum sie im Diner nichts gegessen hatte, wusste sie selbst nicht. Rory kramte, immer noch auf dem Weg, ihr Handy raus und schickte ihrer Mum eine Sms, dass sie gut angekommen war.

Auf einmal stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen. „Oh, Entschuldigung", wollte sie sagen, doch sie kam nur bis tsch. Danach brach sie ab, denn die Person mit der sie zusammengestoßen war, war Tristan….


	4. Eine überraschende Wendung der Dinge

"Hey Tristan.", sagte Rory sehr unsicher. "Hallo schöne Frau!", erwiederte Tristan. Rory versuchte ein wenig Smal-Talk zu halten, was ihr am vernünftigsten erschien. "Und, was machst du so?", begann sie. "Ach, dies und das." "Aha,klingt spannend."  
"Ja, können wir reden?" Genau das hatte Rory vermeiden wollen. "Klar", seufzte sie und wartete darauf, dass Tristan loslegte.  
Die beiden waren inzwischen auf dem Außengelände von Yale angekommen und setzten sich, an einen Baum gelehnt.  
"Also...ich habe ein Problem. Und ich dachte du könntest mir vielleicht helfen.",sagte Tristan. Tristan hatte ein Problem? Sie sollte ihm helfen? Rory war ganz verwirrt. "Was ist das denn für ein Problem?",fragte sie deshalb ersteinmal.  
"Nunja, ich habe ein Problem mit meiner Freundin." Mit seiner Freundin. Rorys Geschichtszüge entspannten sich sichtlich. Tristan hatte eine Freundin. Dass hieß, dass er ihr keine Probleme machen würde. "Ok,dann schieß mal los",sagte sie.   
"Ähm...ja. Also...ich habe eine Freundin...und, naja. Sie ist schwanger, seit Kurzem. Eigentlich sind wir erst seit ein oder zwei Wochen zusammen, aber voher hatten wir schonmal was miteinander, und nunja.",Tristan fiel es sichtlich schwer Rory dies mit zu teilen.  
"Also, ich fasse zusammen: Du hast deine Freundin geschwängert, als ihr noch nicht zusammen wart, jetzt seit ihr es aber, seit iener Woche und nun weißt du nicht was du tun sollst, weil sie dir gerade gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist,richtig?" "Richtig"  
"Darf ich fragen, wer deine Freundin ist?" "Du kennst sie", druckste Tristan herum. Rory guckte ihn fragend an. "Paris." "Oh mein Gott! Du hast Paris geschwängert!",platzte es Rory lauter als gewollt heraus.  
"Danke, erzähls gleich bei CNN der ganzen Welt", sagte Tristan daraufhin mürrisch.  
"Sorry. Aber du und Paris",Rory lachte;"Naja, deine Sache. Also ich würd sie auf keinen Fall im Regen stehen lassen. Schließlich hat sie sich nicht selbst geschwängert." "Aber...",fing Tristan an,doch Rory schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich heiraten. Eine gemeinsame Wohnung sollte reichen."  
"Das ist alles noch so neu und... Ach es wird schon klappen. Danke Rory. Es tat gut darüber zu reden." Tristan lächelte. Rory lächelte zurück.  
"Was würdest du tun, wenn du mit jemandem sozusagen zusammen bist, aber nicht weißt, ob du es überhaupt willst?", fragte Rory plötzlich. "Hä?" "Du hast mich schon verstanden. also?"  
"Puh",sagte Tristan,"ich würds ausprobieren." "Ja?" "Ja." "Ok,danke. Dann werd ich mal wieder.",meinte Rory und ging ins Wohnheim zurück.  
Dort rief Jess an:  
"Hey Jess, ich bins Rory."  
"Hey Rory, schön von dir zu hören."  
Rory lächelte. "Hast du gerade Zeit?"  
"Ja,wieso?"  
"Naja, ich dachte, du könntest mich in Yale besuchen kommen. Bis der Untericht morgen wieder anfängt ist noch soooooo viel Zeit."  
So kannte Jess Rory gar nciht. Dennoch stimmte er zu. "Klar,bis gleich."   
Kurz darauf traf Jess in Yale ein. Rory stüzte sich geradezu auf ihn und schmiss ihn aufs Bett, wo sie wild mit ihm rumknutschte. Es dauerte nciht lange und Rory hatte Jess von einem Großteil seiner und ihrer Klamotten befreit.  
So stürmisch kannte werder Jess Rroy, noch sie sich selbst. Rory wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie wusste, dass sie es mit Jess versuchen wollte; und zwar richtig.  
Als Rory begann Jess seiner Boxershorts aus zu ziehen, hielt dieser sie zurück.  
"Rory was ist mit dir los? So will ich es nicht. Du weißt doch gar nciht was du tust." Er schob sie ein wenig weg und...


End file.
